Mass Effect:The Mask's We Wear
by BushidoVirtues7
Summary: A story about an NRR soldier by the name of Nickolai Morozov who is more different than anyone could ever imagine, after being genetically modified by Cerberus to be the ultimate killing machine until he escapes and rejoins the NRR . Now his new mission is to help Shepard stop Saren, I so doing he also meets someone who may be able to save him from himself Tali/OC Shepard/?
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: The Mask's We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Well this is the new revised version of the story that my brother had started, It will have more detail in in it than what my brother had last time I'm working to eventually make the story my own. But not to worry I will be keeping the general idea that he has left for me to follow, as for the Tali, Nickolai romance that is going to be the ultimate goal with the story. So for everyone who has been waiting for that not to worry it will still be there in the story to come, last but not least I would like to thank RelayJumper for his support for my work as well as his previous support for my brother. Also go check out his story Sublimation it's really good.**

**As always all rights's go to Bioware and their respected owner's I own nothing!**

* * *

**+Chapter 1: That faithful day Part1+**

**{ Citidel Upper Levels Nikolai's Apartment 10:00pm Earth time}**

**[Approximately 14 hour's before the attack on Eden Prime]**

* * *

A man of no more than 23 years of age drenched in sweat tossed and turned in his bed as the ghosts of his past came back to haunt him as they did most night's forcing him to relive the event's and mistake's of his past. There where men and women screaming everywhere both obscenities and for name's of what he could only guess where friend's or key member's of the crew, he was back on the N.R.R Volga on the day his whole world came crashing in on him. They where under attack but by who? not even his Superior's could answer that question most everyone who had been on their break had felt the initial impact of an anti matter impaler round strike the right side of the ship, the drive core was now bleeding radiation into the entire engineering deck. This intern caused for the entire crew on engineering to flee for the nearest emergency fire escape which led to the next deck just in case of a flash burn, by the time he had reached the deck on the elevator people where already rushing into it blocking him from leaving some of his colleagues had even went as far as to grab onto his uniform stopping him from leaving the elevator all together he would have to thank them latter because just as the door's closed the core went critical.

It was as slow ride up to the CIC where he was sure that by now they had some idea of who was attacking them, Nickolai's hopes where dashed as they took yet another impact to the right wing causing the entire ship to shudder the situation was getting worse by the second. His initial analysis was reinforced as the Volga's Commander a Captain Patrick Valaria's voice rung through the ship, it was as if time froze all the running and chaos around the ship just stopped as they listened to the Captains word's, "Attention crew we are currently under attack by an unknown vessel of an unknown origin, we are detecting several small craft inbound on all side's we can only assume that it is an assault team." The intercom went quiet yet the crew remained quiet as they waited for the reports confirmation, suddenly the Captains voice was yet again heard through the intercom, "Our initial report is confirmed several small assault pod's are inbound and should arrive in t-minus 98 seconds, all crew prepare for close quarters combat." Most everyone was already moving for the armoury grabbing anything from shot gun's to assault rifle's, his only thought at the moment was getting the CIC fortified as best as possible for the assault that was to come he hadn't even had time to grab a weapon when suddenly the ship once again shook from the impact which was an early warning that their most unwelcome guest's had indeed arrived.

Nickolai's stomach began to churn with anticipation of the battle to come, his thoughts however where interrupted as the Captain's voice once again filled their ear's, "Remember where you all stand Soldier's of the New Russian Republic you all have been some of the greatest men and women that I have ever had the pleasure to serve with, you are not only my crew but my brother's and sister's remain strong for your family for your friend's who stand beside you and remain strong for the mother land for which we all will return to her warm embrace in this life or the next." As he finished as if on command explosion's where heard in the upper and lower deck's of the ship, the enemy was now on bored, it wasn't long till gun fire erupted from all sides of the make shift barricade. With a resounding cry they all yelled "for the motherland" and charged forth into combat, some engaged the still unknown enemy's in close quarters combat as Nickolai ran as fast as he could to one of his fallen comrades he caught a glimpse of a symbol printed on the shoulder of one of the attacking soldier's. It appeared to be a diamond shape with what looked like pincers, his thought was interrupted as caught a glimpse on an enemy soldier trying to hack the door to the helm where most of the key systems controls are located as well as the captains terminal. Without much thought he activated an attack drone and sent him to fry the control console with an overload protocol and rewarded seconds latter with a pale blue flash and what sounded like screaming from the now downed enemy soldier who to Nickolai's surprise was still alive from the blast, "The bastard's must have good armour if hes alive after that amount of electricity going through his body" just the thought brought a smirk to his face.

After he relived his now fallen comrade of his Katana Shotgun the battle continued through the ship and deck in sporadic bursts, the fighting in his particular area had died down the soldier was still in front of the door twitching slightly he walked ran over to him being careful not to get shot on his way over. He hefted the half unconscious man onto his shoulder and carried him back to the barricade where the ship's medic was working furiously to save as many men as he could, he didn't even bother to turn his head as Nickolai returned to the relative safety of the barricade with an enemy soldier slung over his shoulder. The lone medic spoke with venom in his voice, " Nickolai I have no time to ease the passing of the likes him nor do I have the medicine available to do such a task, if you would like to silence him I would suggest using your shot gun for such an exercise." He slammed his fist into the floor as his current patient departed for the mother land in spirit, "Goddamn it Nickolai! I don't care if you believe in the same shit as the damn Drell but right now is not the time to exercise there damn teaching's in the preservation of life, Ive heard of what there assassins are capable of why don't you put that into practice instead." Nickolai smiled and shook his head, " I am but first I need you to hit this bastard up with some adrenalin so I can ask him a few question's before I send him to his God or Goddess." The statement brought a small smile to older man's face before he fumbled around in his bag, before he withdrew a syringe and handed it to him, " Just make sure you finish him off after your done, we have enough of them running around the ship." Without so much as another word he just returned back to his work on the next wounded man who by the look of it had taken a round to his chest he could tell by the spot he had taken the shot that he wasn't going to make it, Nickolai said a silent prayer for him, "Kalahira. Mistress of inscrutable depth's.

* * *

**A/N**

**So tell me what you all think so far of how the story, it's kind of a new direction from where my brother initial wanted it to go but since I like Drell I thought you know what the heck I might as well make him have the same belief system as them. Don't worry to much about it but give me some feed back on to how you like the story so far weather it's good or bad I'm up for it, I'm also still looking for at least 2 other OC characters to go along with the story I already have 2 from before the rewrite I just need 2 more to be happy. And last of all my bro had Shepard be a guy last time but I'm wondering should it stay a ManShepa or should I go for a FemShep Stay happy and hold the line your friend-Robert**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Mass Effect:The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Well I got some good feedback from my good friend Relayjumper, so if he thinks I'm doing a good job then I'll just continue to do what I'm doing. So when we left off last Nikolai's Ship the N.R.R Volga was under attack by an unknown enemy let's see who it is now in part 2 of the story.**

**+Chapter 1: That faithful day Part 2+**

* * *

When Nikolai had finished his silent prayer he continued the arduous task at making the enemy soldier talk, once he had found a nice spot with the most cover from the firefight raging on the other side of the barricade all he had to do now was get the sonofabitch to talk. His thoughts drifted to his comrades who were currently fighting for their lives while he sat around talking to one of the many soldiers who might have even killed one or two of his friends, the very thought sickened him even as he slammed the syringe of adrenaline into the neck of the now conscious soldier. He had to fight back the urge to just tear the man's head off with his now shaking hands, the man in question didn't seem to notice what was going on at first until Nikolai grabbed him by the seam of his armour and pulled him only inches from his began to speak with hatred dripping from his every word, "Now listen and listen well you bastard, who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing attacking a N.R.R ship? The man's eyes grew as if finally understanding the events of the past seven minutes, he gave his head a shake regaining his composure long enough to throw Nikolai the bird

Nikolai had always been a patient person but today was a different situation altogether, he released the man from his grasp allowing him to fall to the ground with a thud. But what came next surprised even Nikolai, without so much as another word he dropped the full weight of his foot down on the man's neck giving a slight twist as it came into contact with the man's throat giving off a dull crack before he pulled up his omni tool and dialed in the code for the bridge's PA system. He waited a moment before he received a ping from his tool letting him know that he now had access to the communications on the helm, "Captain? This is Chief Engineer Nikolai I have an update on the situation on the CIC deck, we seem to have pushed them back down to the lower levels of the ship but we are taking heavy casualties what are your orders sir? There was a moment's pause before he was rewarded with a response from the captain himself, " Great work out their Chief but I'm afraid the worst has yet to pass, unfortunately the lower decks of the ship haven't been as lucky as yours has we have lost contact with most teams on the lower levels of the ship. And that's not the only problem either we still know next to nothing about who is attacking us or what their motives are; if you have any information that may help us identify them it would help."

His mind rushed over every detail of what he had seen he couldn't really think of anything until he remembered the strange emblem that they wore on their combat armour, he moved fast using his omni tool to scan and search the symbol's origin on the externet his fingers moved like a flash over his omni tool until he came upon an article by some reporter by the name of Khalisah al-Jilani about some xenophobic organization called Cerberus. And there it was the same symbol he saw on their armour he was pulled out of his thoughts by the captain; he quickly forwarded the article to the captains terminal before returning to the conversation, "Captain I have forwarded to your terminal some of what I was able to dig up on our attacker's." He heard a slight chuckle from his omni tool before his wrist pinged with the sound of a new message in his inbox bringing a smile to his face "guess the old man's had enough chit chat for one day." Wasting no time he opened the message marked urgent and read the instructions given, within a minute his smile faded to a determined frown not only had the captain confessed in his message that he was indeed planning to order the crew of the Volga to abandon ship once they got close enough to the system's relay but that his task now was to make his way to the server room to wipe all data on its drivers. According to his clock he had approximately ten minutes to wipe the memory and then make his way to one of the ship's experimental escape pods which could utilize the mass relay to jump to the next system, he had no idea why they were called escape pod's anyway they could fit almost forty plus crew members each. He pulled himself from his rambling thoughts as he began to making his way to the server room.

* * *

**Cerberus POV**

**[Private. ]**

**{Approximately 1 deck below Nikolai}**

He had heard stories of the ferocity that the Russians could display on the battlefield and he was also hoping that he wouldn't have to see it firsthand but once Cerberus had made him an offer that was too good to be true, not only that but he was assured that everything he did would be in service for humanity but yet he wondered how killing fellow human beings was a service for humanity. The young private was brought back to reality as yet another one of his squad mates was gunned down by the persistent Russians still fighting for control of their ship, "Damn it! What the fuck private get your ass into gear and shoot back goddamnit." The Sgt in charge of his squad was a combat vet who at one time specialized in killing Batarian pirates he had found this out the hard way when asking him about how he had gotten so many scars, the man in turn told him every gruesome detail of how he had received each and every one of them by the time he had finished he had almost vomited but he was glad that he had learned about them from him instead of listening in on the gossip that frequented the barrack's. In short the man was a damn hero in his eyes he blind fired his rifle from cover until the sgt primed a grenade and lobbed it over the makeshift barrier, the room flashed with the detonation of the grenade in pitch with the explosion came the screams of whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the proximity of the blast.

He moved fast to finish off the remaining survivors that was the policy of the mission no one under any circumstance where to be left alive, which meant he had to do exactly what the Alliance had taught him not to do but if it was for humanity it had to be done. As he rounded the corner one of his fellow troopers ran ahead of him with almost inhuman speed he watched as the trooper entered the room but what came next infuriated Garza, once close enough he could hear a savage cry "Dlya Rossii" then a deafening explosion he just stood there in sheer astonishment of what had just happened. The crazy sonofabitch committed murder dum just to stop one soldier from reaching their goal, he turned to see his platoon Sgt shaking his head, "Do you see this private? Do you see how much love they show for their homeland how much determination they have to stopping us from taking just one more inch of ground from them?" He stood silent for a moment allowing his words to sink in, "I don't know about you private but after this I'm done with Cerberus I didn't sign up to kill humans even if it will benefit humanity." If he hadn't been wearing a helmet than his jaw would have hit the ground he had thought that nothing could faze this man that after all the horrors that he had seen nothing would ever impact him like this had but looks can be deceiving he guessed, as they continued forward they didn't run into any more resistance it was a straight shot to the server room he guess that most of the ship was now cleared out of resistance. He nearly choked on the words as a man wearing a N.R.R uniform and carrying a shotgun beat them to the server room sealing the door, the Sgt let out an audible sigh of irritation over the unexpected annoyance of having to hack yet another Russian locking algorithm.

It wasn't long before they reached the door holding up his omni tool he dialed in the closest squad with a tech expert, "This is boarding team zulu we have reached the primary target on deck four but one of the russian bastards beat us to the server, we need additional support of an engineer could you spare one from your squad? he waited a few seconds while the Sgt took another look over the door, "That is an affirmative zulu we have the ships lower decks under our control all that remains are decks one and two, ETA on your support one minute Alpha team out." He let out a sigh all there was to do now was wait.

* * *

**Chief Engineer Nikolai POV**

**{Server Room N.R.R Volga}**

**[T-minus 5 minutes remaining till mass evacuation]**

Goddamnit he was sure that the Cerberus bastards had seen him and now he was surrounded but there was no time to think about that now, he had to focus on getting the whole mainframe purged before they could hack the door he started at the engineering database putting in a manual override that that Captain Valaria had been kind enough to provide him with in his initial message. It took about thirty five seconds for the system to be fully wiped he moved from one to the other as fast as his fingers could move he put in the password to the second to last mainframe before he heard the rhythmic sounds of someone attempting to hack the door, "Shit" he swore under his breath he moved at almost inhuman speed as to finish his before the door was blown open finally when that last system had been wiped he took a moment to think about his current predicament. It wasn't long before he got the ship wide mass evacuation message from the Captain followed shortly by an incoming call he answered fast knowing full well who it was, "Yes captain?" the man seemed to be running for when he spoke he seemed out of breath, "Nikolai! Are you on your way to the escape pod's?" his heart sank at the very mention of the word, "No captain it seems that I won't be joining you back in mother russia for a drink, they have me pinned in the server room they have nearly broken my algorithm by now just go! I'll take down as many as I can with me."

His omni tool was quiet he assumed the captain was strapping into an escape pod unbenounced to him he was about to make his ultimate sacrifice moving over to the system controls, he once again spoke, "Captain is everyone aboard the escape pods?" he jumped as the door began to flicker from red to green, "Yes Nikolai all are aboard. I'm getting ready to send a rescue team sit tight while we make our way there." He let out a small laugh as he keyed in the launch code for the escape pod's, "Wait Nikolai what are you doing! We can save you just hold on damn it." The ship gave a jolt as the pods launched from the ship leaving him behind, he didn't have to turn around to know that the enemy would soon break through the door, "One more thing tell mother I'm so sorry ...uncle, tell her I went down fighting." The line was silent for a time before a sullen voice was replaced by the once authoritative Captain, "Your father would be proud Nikolai, may you find your way to the sea." And just like that the line went dead as the small fleet of pods entered the mass relay and were gone, he stood tall and waited for them shotgun at the ready as the doors opened he put on the biggest grin he could manage, "Put your weapon away now or we will fire!" Nikolai just activated a combat drone and yelled what so many have come to call the cry of all Russians, "FOR THE MOTHERLAND."

* * *

**A/N**

**So it was Cerberus what do you think of that hu, maybe it's a little too expected but in the next chapter the traumatizing stuff happens as well as the explanation of why cerberus attacked the Vulga flames and praises are welcome if you have any advice to how I can improve on my work don't be afraid to just leave a comment or PM me. Just like last time I still need 2 more OC to be happy with the story so if you want to have an OC appear in the upcoming chapters just PM them to me ok as always your friend-Robert**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect:The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Well the last chapter had a good end to a now great beginning of this chapter, I received a good bit of advice from wwefollower which I think that I will follow but at the same time not deviate from the set path at the same time. So what will happen will be a mix of missions with Shepard and missions that are sensitive to the crew of the ship Nikolai is in charge of, all that I ask is that you try not to worry so much about the selected path I will be sure to to provide plenty of time with the Normandy crew.**

**WARNING THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL**

**All rights go to Bioware and their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Boom**

The initial shock that Nikolai's battle cry had caused soon wore off as his attack drone ran straight at the nearest Cerberus soldier and began to overload his shields, it didn't take long but with the only cover in the server room being the center control console he was left with little choice than to fight his way out of the tight space if he was to stand a chance in hell against the now advancing troops. Turning he fired two rounds into closest trooper causing blood to spatter the back wall, next he switched from his left flank to the right where two more troopers attempted to get into a good enough position as to get a shot on him, thinking fast he shot an overload at the nearest system control terminal causing it to detonate in a fireball engulfing the troopers he savoured their screams as they moaned in pain with the first degree burns that they had sustained to their unhelmeted faces. He laughed as he quickly reprogrammed the chemical and bio hazard protocols in the room causing a stasis barrier to drop in front of the entrance cutting off the remaining troopers in the room from the slowly growing mass of hostiles outside, most of the poor bastards were dead or maimed during the initial push he would show them no mercy and give no quarter. Slowly he walked over to two who had sustained the burns to their faces taking care to draw the attention of the now staring crowd of Cerberus men watching his every move, as Nikolai approached the wounded he noticed one particular soldier move toward the field and shake his head as if he knew what was coming next.

In one fluid movement he fired two rounds at close range into both the wounded men causing a noticeable change in the air toward him, what was once frustration was now pure hatred for the man who had in cold blood killed two men who couldn't even fight back he was sure that once the field was lifted then it was going to be harder to drive them back. Most at the time would feel fear but the only thing Nikolai felt was peace for if he fell then he would be at home at the sea, he moved back to his cover as the decontamination sequence was coming to its compilation. Within seconds the field had fallen and in rushed more troopers ready to take him down after seeing what he had done to the others that lay only feet from them, this time they moved in a more coordinated manner while one person moved the other put down cover fire the closer they got the harder it was getting to blindfire over cover; he had already had his shields dropped one time already. Just as he had started his initial pattern of firing three rounds then leaning back into cover by some miracle a stray round hit his shotgun damaging it to the point of no repair nearly throwing it halfway across the room as it went, "sonofabitch!" He cursed out loud grasping his forearm he had taken a round to his wrist upon impact it must have struck the nerve causing his hand to spasm uncontrollably the pain was excruciating, fighting to stay calm Nikolai pulled out his father's kukri blade admiring it for a short time before returning to the now eerily quiet battlefield.

For a moment Nikolai hesitated before slowly turning to look out from behind his nearly destroyed cover, to his surprise they were just standing there with their weapons at the ready as if waiting for something. Soon enough his question was answered as a man wearing black armour walked into the room he was tall and had an authoritative presence about him as he got closer the man in question just pulled up his omni tool soon his wrist gave a chime confirming that he had reached whoever he was calling. It wasn't long before a man came into view holding a cigarette in one hand sitting in a very uncomfortable looking chair the only thing that stood out about him were his eyes they were glowing with an unusual bluish hue, he took a drag on his cigarette before he spoke, " First I would like to congratulate you on surviving for so long not many can hold their own against my troopers, but you seem to have no trouble dealing with them which is a rare talent indeed. That kind of determination is exactly what we look for in Cerberus." Nikolai knew exactly what he wanted and he would rather die than help a man who had killed his countrymen, "First off fuck you and second how do you know my name we've never met before? he stood up slowly as he spoke making sure he kept his knife concealed from view, without any hesitation he continued to walk forward making sure to take a count of how many men were within striking distance of his knife. The man that was once sitting in front of him now stood in a commanding manner one that demanded him to pay attention, walking around what looked to be an observation room overlooking a dying star; taking another drag on his cigarette he exhaled with a slight whistle.

It had suddenly occurred to Nikolai that while he had been concentrating on the enemy commander his troopers had gone from their guns to what looked like shock batons, the man in question just turned and began walking back to his chair, "Bring him back to our research facility _alive_." Nikolai noticed how he put particular emphasis on the word alive before suddenly he felt a stinging sensation across his left shoulder moving down to his lower back causing him to instinctually throw back his arm slicing his attacker across the throat blood flying in all directions, everything began to move in slow motion as one by one they threw themselves at him hoping that eventually someone would land enough blows as to incapacitate him but no one had yet to succeed in the task. Dodging to his left he kicked one trooper into another before slashing one attempting to slam him into a wall, it wasn't long before they had all but given up a frontal assault although he was out of breath the initial boost of adrenaline kept him alert as to who would be bold enough to attack next. Soon however a man who looked to be in his early forties or late thirties walked into the now makeshift arena holding activating two batons as he went, he stopped just short of reaching him and spoke in a gruff voice, "It would be in your best interest to put your weapons down before you get hurt any worse than you already are, the boss man said he wanted you alive but he didn't say without a few broken bones." Nikolai took a few moments to digest his words before he got back into his fighting stance, "I would rather die fighting than be forced into submission by the likes of you Cerberus pigs." he spat the last few words out before charging toward his new opponent but unlike the other this man seemed totally at peace while there was a man running at him with a knife, his suspicions were soon confirmed as he got within striking range swinging high aiming for the throat he was quickly sidestepped feeling a sharp pain coarse through his lower leg causing Nikolai to the opportunity his attacker continued to barrage him, by the time Nikolai was able to push away he could hardly feel his arms it was evident that he had misjudged the man for a push over when really he was just as skilled in close quarters combat as his father had been.

His initial rush of adrenalin had ended the weight of fatigue began to take its toll on him, the realization of what was to come finally struck him he had lost his knife in the last few seconds of the fight now he was tired, beaten and he had no weapon. With the last ounce of strength he had left reaching into the left holster of his belt retrieving an incendiary grenade, before he primed he couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all, "I guess this is what they call going out with a bang."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well Im about to get to the gruesome stuff but I thought why not end it here for now so be ready next time for the messed up torture and on a little side note Relayjumper if you're reading this get ready for the next chapter because I have a little something planned hehehe and PM if you can I gots an idea that I need your input on. Read ,review and comment and as always stay happy your friend-Robert**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mass Effect:The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Well I got a lot of good feedback from my readers on this site and others so I will continue to do what I do best write this story. A shout out to Relayjumper his character was fun to use in this story and today he makes his debut it is going to be epic.**

**All rights go to Bioware and their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bosh'tet?**

Nikolai awoke to nothing but darkness the events of the past few hours a reminder to his failure, when he had pulled the grenade he resigned himself to death at that moment he was ready to finally step foot on the shores of his ancestors. To finally be with his father and those he loved, but as the incendiary grenade went off a biotic barrier had prevented his death as well as the ultimate goal of his last stand before he could fully grasp what had just happened the soldier in black armour kicked him in the side of the head and all went black. Now he was goddess knows where in the galaxy waiting to be killed or worse tortured not to mention there was something covering his eyes and it was starting to piss him off, as Nikolai tried to move his arm in order to remove the obstruction his arms wouldn't move it occurred to him that he was most likely tied to something and by the feel of it, it was probably a table. Next he tried his legs and head neither would budge he could no longer hold his words back if he was going to be someones prisoner he was going to make it hell for his captors, "Aw fuck this shit goddamn coward's don't even want to show your faces to me, some fucking soldiers you are." He was surprised to get in response a slight laugh from his left only continuing to enrage him, "Fuck off Cerberus. If you're going to kill me than just get it over with and stop wasting my time." This time the unseen voice bellowed with laughter before long he had ceased his laughing fit, "Don't worry I'm not Cerberus the sad fact of the matter is that I like you are in the same position about to get killed and tortured. To be frank if they did kill me it would be least of my problems, yet you seem so ready for it why is that?" Nikolai's rage began to subside having another person in his shoes made him loosen up a bit more.

He let out a sigh of relief and boredom, "Well if I were to die... uhhh sorry I didn't get your name, I know it seems kind of stupid right now for manners but we might as well introduce ourselves anyway since we are about to die I'm Nikolai of the N.R.R Volga well at least I was until these BASTARDS killed my crew and I'm quite certain that they blew up my ship so now I'm fucked indefinitely." The unseen voice just gave another slight chuckle before the sound of a door opening interrupted their conversation; he could hear about three sets of footsteps two he could tell where soldiers just because he himself had walked in a pair combat boots for four years. He mental mapped out the room as they got closer the footsteps stopped just short of him as the lighter ones continued toward him it wasn't long until he felt his blindfold being removed, the light was intense so much so that he had to squint his eyes after a few seconds of blindness the room came into focus confirming his earlier suspicions he was indeed strapped to a table that was now being rotated so that he could see his captors. There stood two Cerberus soldiers who stood by the door while a man wearing a doctors uniform moved in front of him hands clasped behind his back, " Well ,well ,well awake now are you good I was starting to get bored waiting for you to wake up and it seems you have also gotten to know your new cellmate Voreh Vas Northwrite." Nikolai was now able to move his head from side to side looking over to where the doctor motioned there indeed was a surprise a Quarian who was on the table adjacent to him.

From what he could see Salin had his eyes narrowed at the doctor, "Fuck you Cerberus Bosh ' Tet!" The doctors calm collective face twisted into a hideous scowl fumbling in his pocket for a second he produced a data pad pushing a few buttons the room was filled by the slightly distorted screams of Salin as electricity surged through his body, after about ten seconds of pure agony the doctor stopped with a smile across his face, "Now that's no way to talk to your new boss now is it and about using Kelish forget it the only language you'll use here will be english understand me!" Salin still panting just lifted his head slightly, "I understand that you can go fuck your mother you Bosh'tet!" In the current situation the thought of laughing would seem like a very bad idea but at that moment in time Nikolai threw that all out the window, like a 10 year old child hearing a curse word for the first time the room was filled with his laughter causing Salin in turn to start laughing. Through his watering eyes Nikolai could see the doctor turn visibly red before they both felt the pain of electricity surging through their bodies, after about ten seconds of excruciating pain it was over and the doctor looked more than pleased with himself, "I hope that by now we understand each other if you misbehave then you will be punished." This time it was Nikolai's turn to show that he was more than willing to take the pain for a good laugh, "Haha You call that torture stop wasting my time and as I recall Salin mentioned you have a date with your mother tonight you wouldn't want to be late for that!" Nikolai and Salin both looked at each other and burst out laughing the doctor on the other hand began to shake with uncontrollable rage this time cranking up the power to medium on his data pad before allowing the sound of their screaming to fill his ears before once again stopping it, "Well I can see that our conventional methods won't work well with you, so I think we should get started immediately tomorrow morning until then I'll leave you two to get better acquainted. Oh yes and one last thing welcome to Project Phoenix." It was about ten minutes after the doctor had left before the silence was broken by Salin, who by the sound of his voice was pleased with the outcome of the evening coming to a conclusion that it had ended perfectly well as perfect as being tortured could be, "Well I think that went well don't you?" Nikolai let out a tired laugh, "Ya you could say that although you did get all the good doctor's attention, in fact if I didn't know any better I'd say likes you." They both laughed at how wrong they were, but at this moment laughing seemed to be just what they needed even if it was inappropriate at the time they didn't care.

Salin just turned to him and spoke in a more serious tone this time, "Well guess all the fun starts tomorrow so we better get some rest don't you think." For the first time in about three years Nikolai actually felt exhausted Salin was right but he still had one last thing to say before he would submit to fatigue, "Ya well I plan on getting out of here as soon as I come up with a plan are you in?" Salin didn't even wait for an explanation before almost yelling his approval, "I'm way ahead of you on that one Nikolai, but I have a different plan want to hear it?" Nikolai could swear he heard a bit of humor in that last part so he played along acknowledging, "Sure Salin What is it?" If he hadn't been wearing a mask Nikolai was sure that Stalin would have had the world's biggest shit eating grin on, "Well I think that while we are here let's make the doctor's life a living hell!" Nikolai didn't even need to respond to that one he was pretty sure that Salin knew he would help with that one.

* * *

**A/N**

**So tell me guys what you think about this chapter remember to read, comment, and favorite if you would please thanks again to Relayjumper for his great character feel free to check out his story Sublimation its really good and in the next chapter prepare for more badassness from our newest character trust me it's gonna be a blast Salin is going to be in the story from now on so Relayjumper if you think Salin needs some help feel free to PM me about adding to the characters personality.**


	5. Chapter4

**Mass Effect: The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Hey guys its me again sorry for not updating for so long I am currently on hiatus in Russia with my grandparents but I will get back into the groove of updating more often when I return home in about a week or so. So in this chapter things are going to get a bit more serious in term of Cerberus cruelty so be on the lookout for that as always read, review and enjoy.**

**All rights go to bioware and their respective owners**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Lines We Cross**

**{Unknown Cerberus Base}**

**[Project Phoenix Year 2]**

**-Nikolai Morozov, Voreh Vas Northwrite-**

**Nikolais POV**

It had been two years since Nikolai had been brought to the facility in that time they had done countless experiments to him although most of them he couldn't even remember as it turned out most of the experiments he was forced to go through awake without sedatives, one in particular had been switching his amino acids from levo to dextro which was a very painful experience unfortunately that was one of the least painful of his behavior towards his captors they would operate on him while he was still awake which was extremely painful when you're having your eyes replaced with synthetic ones, Salin had not fared much better he in fact was getting the worst in Nikolais opinion they had removed his mask several times in order to administer several test drugs which were meant to kill other races but never giving him enough to actually kill him just enough to test the effects so in relative terms they used him as a lab rat. And yet there he sat once again in a small room strapped to a table just as before at one point Salin had told him that what had seemed like hours to him where sometimes weeks or days, in fact according to his Quarian friend the last procedure had been almost 3 days and when he did return he was asleep for four days. Nikolai had decided at that point to cut his pointless rambling to check on his friend,it was painful to open his eyes but he wasn't going to let a little pain stop him from reassuring his friend that they would get out of here. It was an arduous process but he did manage to turn his head in Salins direction before speaking in a somber tone, "Hey Salin. How you holding up comrade, did you give em hell?" Salin didn't bother to respond but Nikolai could hear his labored breathing from where he lay causing a bit of fear to find its way into his gut, he was going to speak again when Salin began to move albeit slow but still moving was a sign that he was alive and strong.

He noticed that when Salins luminescent eyes came into view they grew wide with shock causing a twinge of curiosity in him as to why his friend was staring at him, but before he could speak Salin spoke with concern, "N...Nikolai what did they do to you in there? Your eyes are glowing orange."

It suddenly had occurred to him that he hadn't even bothered to tell Salin what had happened to him in fact he hadn't even told him about his change in amino acids yet which to him was a big deal indeed, upon mention of his eyes he began to slowly think of a way to answer Salins question without troubling his friends already troubled mind.

The last thing he wanted to do was cause any concern for his safety he closed his eyes to regain his composure before speaking again, "Well my friend they...they replaced my eyes I don't know why but they did the whole procedure while I was awake, my only guess is that they are trying to break me trying to get me to start thinking like them." Nikolai Shut his eyes in order to flush them he could feel what he guessed where tears flowing down his face, it wasn't long before he painfully opened them up again.

Salin could hear the pain in his words so decided not to pursue the issue further, instead deciding to lighten the mood a bit letting a slight chuckle escape him, "Well look at the bright side you could pass as a Quarian the only thing you would need after that is to get rid of a few fingers." He said the last part with as much humour as he could muster, Nikolai did manage to laugh although it was painful being just 3 days after the last cybernetic augmentation.

Nikolai was getting ready to retort when the door slid open allowing entrance to the doctor who was being followed by two soldiers and, for a split second Nikolai thought his mind was betraying him until the Doctor spoke his voice laced with a mixture of anger and excitement, "Well I bet you're wondering why I've brought these two suit rats to today." He gestured to what looked two female Quarians one seemed to be an adult the other probably her daughter looked around 10 years old, the doctor continued to circle the two Quarians speaking as he went, "So since we have tried physical torture then I think this will appeal to your...better nature." A devilish grin spread across the doctors face, snapping his fingers the two soldiers approached the older Quarian forcing her to release her daughter's hand and pushing her to her knees in front of the doctor who pulled out a knife and began to cut little holes in her suit. Nikolais eyes went wide as he realized what the doctor was doing, he began to feel his anger start to grow as her daughter began to scream for her mother but was quickly silenced by a kick to her stomach from one of the soldiers, "Don't worry when we finish with your mom you next."

This caused Nikolai to go off the deep end his anger began to creep to areas it had never known existed until now, the sounds of Saline screams and the screams of the young Quarian began to fade as another voice spoke taking precedence over his mind, "Do you want to save her?" The voice was dark filled with wickedness he wasn't sure at first but began to panic if he was going insane,he wasn't sure how to respond but the voice began to lose its patients.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HER!?" He was frightened but spoke more out of fear than out of want, "Y...Yes I do please can you help me?" His ears were filled with laughter before long he felt as though his body was becoming heavy, "GIVE ME TOTAL CONTROL." He could still see the horrible event unfolding in front of him and something snapped inside of him causing him to shake with fury, "Yes...YES TAKE CONTROL AND MAKE THEM SUFFER." He could feel every muscle in his body tense before the darkness took him Nikolai could hear what sounded like humming.

* * *

**Salins POV**

How could they do this he thought, "HOW COULD THEY FUCKING DO THIS?" the scene in front of him was far from disgusting it was a crime he had been a Migrant Fleet Marine for many years,in that time he had seen men blown to pieces, shot to hell even vaporized but this was much different he couldn't even open his eyes and by the sound of things it was about to get much worse, "Hahaha well boys I think we got their attention,now bring the next one to me I'm not done yet you can have the little whores mom no-." Salin was suddenly aware of the sound of metal bending he looked over to Nikolai who seemed to be now removing the restraints from his feet with ease, his mind raced on how his human companion had managed this.

The doctor seemed to freeze with terror as Nikolai stepped down onto the cold metal floor, his orange eyes burning a hole into his very soul blood flowed like tears from his eyes causing the soldiers to draw their weapons, "Get the fuck on the ground or we will fire! Saline noticed that as the soldier spoke Nikolais head almost twitched at an unnatural speed to his new target, the doctor just picked up his weapon and in one fluid motion shot the Quarian mother straight in the visor her body hadn't even hit the ground before her daughter ran toward her crying for her mother to wake up. Nikolai shot back to staring at the doctor he spoke in a cruel voice that made even Salins blood run cold, "I'm...going...to enjoy...tearing your eyes...from your...head" Nikolai flashed a grin showing his teeth that seemed to have changed right along with his demeanour, the other humans in the room began to panic inching closer to the door, "D...Don't just stand there SHOOT HIM! Once the order was given they had no problem shooting until their guns overheated, Salin sat rigid with horror as each round impacted with its target causing Nikolai to fall backward blood spattered the back wall crimson. The Doctor just let out a chuckle of success, "Ha kill me he says guess you weren't as useful or smart as we thought, oh well we still have the quarian project Phoenix may have been a failure but projet Infiltrator will not." He began to walk back toward the crying Quarian as she hold her mothers hand sobbing quietly a smile once again found its way back to the doctors face, "Well now there is only one guess you two can use your imagination when it comes to dealing with her." Saline could only struggle as they began to move toward the frightened girl who had only momentary glanced up to see them before attempting to run.

They let her go like it was some game of tag she moved over to where Nikolai lay they just stopped and started to laugh at her, "What's he going to do he is-." He wasn't able to finish as the man in question stood the Quarian girl clutching his hand hiding behind his leg for protection, he moved much slower looking down at the sad form of the girl with compassion in his eyes before gesturing for her to hide, "Go...find a …...place to hide...be safe." The doctor once again had his weapon out as well as his two bodyguards but this time Nikolai ran at incredible speed dodging past both of the guards giving the doctor a bone crushing elbow to the side of his head sending him flying into the wall knocking him unconscious on impact, next he turned on the guards both of whom had knives out shaking in their hands. The rate of speed that he moved shocked them but they weren't going to have the opportunity to ask as Nikolai had only planned to keep the Doctor alive for however short a time it would be for, Charging the first soldier he expertly knocked the knife out of his hands breaking them with a vicious kick as he the unarmed man tried to shield his face from attack. Next he grabbed the knife and cut open the man's chest causing him to scream in pain Nikolai savoured the sound of his screams as he knelt down and inserted his hand into the man's chest searching for something he soon found the rib cage, with great force he broke his ribs causing a scream of pain to emanate through the room Nikolai looked for the second man just as he finally dispatched his comrade with a curbstomp to the face. Skull and brain matter flew everywhere Nikolais head darted around looking for his other target finding him at the door frantically trying to open the door with a code that only the doctor knew, he took his time walking to the man who upon seeing him move toward him began to inch into the corner his hands up in defense, "Please...please don't kill me,I was only following orders." Nikolai stopped in his tracks before taking the shard of rib he had recovered and plunged it deep into his hand causing the man to scream, he moved closer to the man as he held his hand in shock and fear, "People always say...its just orders and it's just...business but...what you're really saying...is you're too afraid to admit you did it because you wanted to. You are a coward...and I shall enjoy ridding...the world of you...PAINFULLY!"

Within seconds Nikolai had kicked the man in the head causing a disgusting crack to be heard, next he began to throw punch after punch after punch to the man's face. After five minutes the unfortunate man's face was nothing but red pulp and Nikolai seemed to have lost interest in him, next moving over to his stunned friend who was still in shock of what had just happened but he didn't dare speak a word. Once his restraints were removed he walked over casually and offered his friend a welcomed gesture, "Well thanks for saving my ass and all, but if its not too much trouble can you please tell me what the fuck just happened to you!" Nikolai just spun around his eyes regaining what little bit of humanity they had and spoke in a low voice, "Saline I know that some questions need to be answered and they will all in due time, but as of now its not the best time we can escape but we need to hurry if we have time on the shuttle out of here then I will gladly explain." Salin just gave him a nod but his attention was once again grabbed by the little girl who just lost her mother, as if sensing his next question Nikolai moved over to where she sat next to her mother's body and spoke almost in a fatherly tone, "Child we need to go before the bad men come back you are free to come with us we are leaving this place." The small child only looked up at him their eyes meeting for the first time since he had arrived he felt peace within himself, she spoke in a manner in which most children do with almost complete disregard for the rest of the world altogether, "You can get me away from the bad men...but..but I have nowhere to go after we leave my mom was the only family I had and now she...she's gone and my father mother said he died before I was born." Nikolai felt the pain in her words and became enraged by what had happened to her only family, at that moment Nikolai made a decision that would impact his life far more than he had ever expected, "It's ok what is your name Child?" She looked at her mothers still form as if thinking but replied in almost a whisper, "Mila. My name is Mila." Salin gave a slight chuckle the way she said her name with so much pride, "Well Mila my name is name is Salin, and that nice man is Nikolai."

She looked up at Nickolai then back to Salin as if pondering something important, it wasn't long before she gently grabbed her mothers arms and laid them over her chest, the simple gesture causing a twinge of sympathy for the little girl who had lost everything, "Ok...I'm ready to get out of here." Salin just nodded to Nikolai who gently grabbed the young girls hand before walking to the door, as it opend light flooded the room overwhelming his senses and like that it was over.

* * *

**{Citadel Present day}**

**[9 hours after the attack on Eden Prime]**

**-Nikolais Apartment-**

Once again he awoke in a pool of sweat and his chest was burning it didn't take long for him to realize that his mask was not secured properly, he quickly readjusted his mask before groggily walking to the exit to his room. The light from the Citadels artificial sunlight caused him to squint but he continued onward to the kitchen, the sight that greeted him always made the nightmares of the past disappear. Sitting and watching the new was Salin who was busy mumbling to himself about the Alliance and Eden Prime, "Same ol Salin." The thought causing him to chuckle as he continued to make his way to the smell of freshly made albeit Dextro safe Coffee, he could just make out the melodic sounds of dishes being moved from place. Walking to the small table in the center of the room he sat looking out at the view of the ward he lived on such a marvelous work of engineering and yet we still have no way of knowing how it was made, "What a shame would love to know how it was built." His thought interrupted by a loud clank on the table causing him to jump slightly followed by a small giggle, "Are you still wondering how the citadel was built?" He didn't need to see to know who it was a smile slowly made its way to his lips , before slowly turning to accept the hot beverage. There stood the little girl who he had dreamt about although now she was 14 and not so little, she wore a red Envirosuit which had been made by Him and Saline as a present for her 12th birthday wrapped around her was a black shawl one with the pattern of Salins family, "Well good morning to you too Mila glad to see your happy as usual." He tried to sound as none friendly as possible but his eyes betrayed his smile, he could tell that his plan had failed when she leaned over gave him a hug it was one of love and respect. Nikolai accepted her with affection of his own he could never explain nor wanted to, after a short period of time Salin joined them at the table, "Aw too much love." Humour in his voice as he feigned choking Mila released her grip on him in order to inflict a punch to Salins shoulder, "You're a Bosh'tet uncle." Saline just laughed and nodded in acknowledgement of her statement, she turned back to Nikolai her eyes showing just how happy she was, "Well anyway how did you sleep last night Father."

* * *

**A/N**

**Way to end a chapter hu let me know what you think about Mila and such don't worry too much about how they got out of the cerberus facility just yet it will all be revealed in latter chapters review comment, flame whatever your feedback is always welcomed and as always DROP THAT BASS HARDER THAN AN AC-130**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mass Effect: The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Well guy's the story continues I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, although I have gotten a few comments on how my paragraph structure is put together, and for that I am sorry English was not my cup of tea when I was going through school. I know thats not a good enough excuse so don't worry I will be throwing myself out the airlock when I'm done. I am sorry once again for the delayed updates but since I got back from my trip to Russia I have had to be at the morgue more and more, yes thats right for you who don't know I am studying to be a mortician so I'm apprenticing creepy I know but it's a job that someone has to do, I have a great respect for the dead now with that said I should probably stop my senseless rambling and get to the point. Anyway it's all about to kick off into the ME1 we all know and love so get ready for the main story line as well as some of my own modifications to the plot but don't worry I will stick to the main story as much as possible.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO BIOWARE EA AND OTHER RESPECTED OWNERS **

**I'm about to drop the Bass harder than an AC-130 d(- .-)b my dub face haha**

* * *

**-Chapter 5: To Bury You're Child -**

**[Location:Citadel]**

**+Valley Province Morgue+**

**{20 hours after the attack on Eden Prime}**

After a short breakfast with his best friend and his daughter Nikolai showered got dressed and went to work, although to most who didn't know him personally would say he was a Quarian because of the mask he wore which made it difficult to leave his side of the ward without nearly beating someone to death for calling him a suit rat, it was fortunate though that C-sec knew what he was after his first physical altercation with a Turian shop keeper that didn't end well after he made the mistake of calling Mila a suit rat. Needless to say after a minute of Nikolai "Educating" him on proper manners it was safe to say that he would never be making the same mistake again ,the circumstances that he was in right now however only reinforced his hatred and disgust for people who were indeed racist and xenophobic. It was known to most people who spoke with him or had been in need of his services before that he ran the local morgue caring for the dead of all species of the galaxy from Turian to Elcor he had seen and done it all, although he was an engineer by trade Mila and Salin had been quick to fill the role.

Some would say his job was a sad one with bleak moments like the one he was having right now in the cold of the embalming area, a Quarian not but sixteen or seventeen years old  
lay on the table in front of him gunshot wounds to his chest more than was necessary to kill, the sight caused him to shake with rage. He would yet again have to send home someones child in a coffin the thought filled his heart with sorrow for the unlucky family on the Migrant Fleet eagerly awaiting the return of their son to embrace him once more, now all he could offer them was that ability to say goodbye to their son for the second and last time. The young Quarian had nothing on his persons according to the C-sec reports not even his personal Omni Tool which was yet another indicator that he had indeed been robbed after his initial passing most likely he was shot due to his refusal to give into his murderers.

Nikolai gently put his hand on the Quarians visor speaking in a low voice so that only he could hear, "Don't you worry now you are safe in the embrace of your ancestors, sleep your endless sleep I will take care of the rest." He removed his hand and picked up a case of suit patches to begin the arduous task of patching all fifty six bullet holes.

* * *

**Shepards POV**

It hadn't been but twenty hours since the attack on Eden Prime and in that time he had recruited a C-sec officer by the name of Garrus Vakarian, a krogan Urdnot Wrex and even saved a Quarian by the name of Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, who was even willing to provided invaluable evidence proving that Saren was indeed working with the Geth when they attacked Eden Prime. All that she asked was that they go somewhere safe in order to relay the data it was however unfortunate that they had not yet finished their business in the area they still had one more member of the crew to recruit, he happened to be a NRR soldier by the name of Specialist Nikolai Morozov, he himself had taken the time to read up on the man in question his service record was to say "sketchy" there was little to nothing in his file, save for the numerous commendations for his service in the uprising of old Russia then nothing but classified after classified on his record.

By the time they had reached the building marked Valley Province it had been at least a thirty minute walk from Coras Den, it didn't dawn on him what the establishment was until Garrus spoke, "Uhhh Shepard you do realize that this is a Morgue right? You know where they take the bodies we make." Adding what humour he could trying to break the unnerving silence.

"Well this is the place they gave me. And besides Garrus if you get scared Wrex will protect you." Wrex actually gave a chuckle at that one as they entered, the room was dark save for a dim light in the corner of the room casting an aqua silhouette of someone working at a they got closer he was able to make out the form of a man standing near a sink, the rest of his squad soon followed suit and took their place next to him.

Sheppard cleared his throat in order to get the man's attention and waited, after what seemed like an eternity the figure began to turn to face them in that time the whole world seemed to go in slow motion when the man had finally turned the Commander was met with a pair of piercing orange eyes, and for the first time in a long time the commander was speechless.  
When the man who he assumed was Specialist Morozov turned his gaze onto the rest of the group he could feel the tension in the air, to be more specific Tali seemed to shrink as his eyes settled on her

"Well hello there,how may I help you?" The man's tone did not match his appearance it was oddly soothing as if he was used to peoples reaction to his unnatural appearance, "Ahhh yes the eyes well trust me thats the least of my...unique traits." Fumbling with his Omni tool for a couple of seconds before the rooms light flickered to life giving the man in front of them a true appearance. He stood a hair shorter than the commander although the rest of his features were covered by his uniform, to most he could be confused with a Quarian being that the design of his helmet and visor was identical to that of most Quarians. His uniform was the standard issue NRR black save for the Black fatigues he wore instead of having the bottom section of his armour, he slowly moved over to to the Commander his orange eyes scanning him as if trying to judge the threat level of the commander.

"To what do I owe this most unexpected visit?" His voice conveyed no emotion whatsoever as he stood now in front of the entire group his hands folded behind his back.

The Commander seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in long enough to respond, "Well Specialist Morozov I was sent here to request your help with an extremely sensitive mission, I was told that you're some kind if mechanical Genius when it comes to ships if I'm not mistaken and you are Specialist Morozov." Shepard just folded his arms across his chest in mock boredom causing the man In question to laugh and with it the tension seemed to dissipate.

He walked a little closer to the Commander and outstretched his hand, " Specialist Nikolai Morozov of the New Russian Republic at your service former Chief Engineer of the NRR Volga." Shepard didn't hesitate grabbing the man's hand and giving it a quick shake.

He winced slightly at the man's grip causing Nikolai to quickly release his grip, " I am sorry Commander I tend to have a strong grip as some would put it and now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way. What brings you here?"

* * *

**-Unknow location near Terminus System border-**

**-Time:Unknow-**

The room was dark and the only light that could be seen was emanating from a dying star outside of a large observation deck but that was not the only thing in the darkness, sitting in his chair as most usually found him was a man known for his brutal efficiency and cunning alike his voice like ice.

"You're telling me Doctor that one of our most expensive and most dangerous as well as ground breaking experiments has resurfaced and that you have somehow found it necessary to ignore my orders to inform me immediately of the situation." His voice was calm but definitely showed his anger.  
"W...well sir I..I had no way of knowing if it was actually Project Phenix until I saw the C-sec Security footage, I thought that the whole Project was scrapped due to inconsistent tests sir but it does appear that our best efforts didn't go to waste." The man on the other line did seem to lighten up as his boss gave a slight Chuckle.

"I want a full report in the next 24 hours earth time as well as a plan detailing how you plan to recover the experiment, I want no foul ups quick and clean bring him back alive Understood?" With his last few words conveying that failure was not an option.

"Yes sir" With those final words the line went dead leaving the room silent with nothing but the light from the dying star. The man gave out a chuckle as a smile graced his emotionless face, "Well well well and we shall meet again.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long wait I just got back from the motherland and work has been killer I will be updating again on a regular basis Flames and Praises welcome I would also Like to congratulate my good friend Relay jumper on completing his first story in his series called Sublimation If you have time check it out it will blow your mind.**

**Relayjumber I salute you on your accomplishment keep up the good work bro and thank you all for your Favorites and followers they keep me going. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Mass Effect: The Masks We Wear**

**A/N**

**Well here is another chapter to the story hope you enjoy it.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO BIOWARE AND EA AND RESPECTED OWNERS**

**I OWN NOTHING SAVE THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE CREATED**

* * *

**-Chapter 6: More Than You Know -**

**[Location:Citadel-Human Embassy-]**

**[Time:Unspecified]**

** It didn't take them long to make their way to the upper wards although most of the time the group was subject to the nauseatingly slow elevators, **

**"I hate these damn elevators! You'd think they would have made them move a little faster with the amount of people that need to get around this place." After they had left the morgue it was apparent that only member of the group that did not have a problem standing next to him was Wrex, and judging by the movements of all the others they seemed to be treating him like he had the plague. **

**It didn't seem like it to most people but Nikolai did have the means to communicate with other, but it was always his appearance that caused people to avoid him much of the time. He was shaken from his thought as they reached the top of the Alliance section of the Embassy, the short walk to the meeting area was a silent one, it was as if everyone could sense the seriousness of the situation that was about to unfold. As they entered the room Shepard on point he was immediately confronted by an older gentleman, who he could only guess was Ambassador Udina.**

**"You're not making my life easy, Shepard. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Choras Den? Do you know how many-." He paused as he turned around to look at the group, his eyes locking onto the Quarian by the name of Tali.**

**"Who is this? A Quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?**

**Shepard seemed ready for his response yet again assuming his "I'm being bored to death" pose with his hands folded behind his back.**

**"Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the Geth." His tone was even yet making it perfectly clear that he was fully aware that of the implications that could come along with having a Quarian in his group.**

**Udina spoke with skepticism in his voice, "Really? Perhaps you should start from the beginning, Miss...?**  
**She was quick to answer with pride in her voice, "My name is Tali. Tali'zorah nar Rayya.**

**Udina seemed uninterested in the subject altogether, and was only asking out of the need to seem polite he seemed ready to continue on his discussion when he spotted Nikolai in the corner of the group fumbling with his Omni Tool, his NRR insignia on his chest seemed to stand out more in the light causing Udina to turn his gaze onto him.**

**"Shepard. Who might I ask is this you've brought with you from the NRR? Need I remind you that they are not on the best terms with the Council or the Alliance a." This in turn caused Nikolai to turn his icy glare onto Udina who flinched slightly under his gaze.**

**"S...Specialist Morozov? Shepard, do you know what type of man you're dealing with here? He could jeopardize this entire mission with what he has done, in fact he is lucky he hasn't been thrown in prison yet." After he had finished everyone in the room turned to look at him, their eyes showing just how puzzled they were.**

**Nikolai spoke his voice seemed to change from his smoother tone to a ruff almost scratchy one, "Go...ahead and...show them...what makes me such...a criminal...in your eyes." For the first time in almost a year Nikolai had lost control and was seriously considering tearing out the Ambassadors throat with his finger nails which had also change with his new persona.**

**Everyone in the room had noticed how cold his demeanor had gotten in fact it had forced Shepard to even put his hand on his pistol, in the case the situation took a turn for the worst which he was sure it would if Udina didn't shut his mouth. Nikolai was getting ready to move and exact his wrath upon the man that had mocked him when his Omni let out a ping signaling that he had an incoming call this was enough to snap him out of his rage to answer the call, after all there was one thing that Six hated more than people who pissed him off or wasted his time it was rude people. In fact on some of the rare occasions in which Nikolai did lose control Six had made sure to kill the rude ones vary slowly and painfully.**

**After typing in his password a projection screen with the identity of the caller could be seen, "Da Comrade. How may I help you?" to everyone's surprise a masked man also wearing NRR armor appeared on the other end of the screen.**

**"Sorry to disturb you Sir. But there is a call coming in from the Migrant Fleet requesting your presence in the communications area, when we asked them why all they said was that you would know and..." The man seemed to pause after looking down at his terminal as if something had suddenly occurred to him.**

**"Sir, If i might ask? What are you doing on the Alliance floor of the Human Embassy? You'd think that after the charges brought against you by both the Alliance and Citadel Council you'd steer clear of that place." Nikolai let out a laugh that caused everyone in the room including the unfortunate caller to shudder thinking about what other occasions had he laughed like that.**

**"Tell them I'm on my way now. As for you, Ambassador. I'm here because the Alliance wants to extend an olive branch to my government, in order to quell the rumors of full scale insurrection" The last part was almost inaudible as he turned and made his way out of the room.**

**10 Minutes Later **

**After Tali had shown the evidence to the Ambassador and Anderson everything seemed to be going just as Shepard had planned, although something still bothered him about what Udina had said about Nikolai having had criminal charges brought against him for what he didn't know. But he was sure that Udina would be less than happy to discuss the matter after they way he had acted toward the subject when he was the one who had brought it up, at the moment though he didn't care if he was going to have Nikolai as a member of his team then he damn sure wanted to know what kind of charges they were.**

**"Ambassador if I might ask a question about our new team member?" Shepard spoke just loud enough for all the side chatter in the room to cease, he waited until everyone in the room had their attention on him before speaking again.**  
**" You said something about Criminal Charges?"He said the last few words firm, giving the impression that he would not back down.**

**Udina seemed ready to protest until Anderson cut him off, "Udina he is working with him, I think Shepard deserves to know the whole story and let him be the one to make up his mind about what to do. Don't you agree?"**

**Udina hesitated before slowly walking toward a terminal and hitting a couple of buttons before a display flickered to life in front of them.**

**"It all started on his first mission back with the NRR code named Operation Hourglass, although it later became know as The Night Of Crimson Stars."**

* * *

**A/N**

**CLIFFHANGER thats right next chapter we get to see the elusive side of Nikolai dubbed Six begin tearing a bloody path into history. So Review, Favorite ect. your support keeps me writing and is much appreciated. That means you Relayjumper **

**d(-.-)b**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mass Effect: The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Ok here we go another chapter man I'm pumping these things out, So now we meet the infamous and bloodthirsty side of Nikolai know only as SIX.**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO BIOWARE AND THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**-Chapter 7: Night Of Crimson Stars-**

**[Location:Human Embassy]**

**Shepard was a very intelligent man when it came to military matters, he knew about every operation that had involved the NRR mostly because they ended up on the news that being because of their tendency to spill blood when none was needed. Yet he had never heard of Operation Hourglass, he was broken from his thought as Udina began to play the mission footage which had been taken from the security camera footage.**

**"One more thing before I begin Commander." Udina looked at him with a face full of fear and disgust. "This footage technical dose not exist, with that being said I'm sure you and your squad won't tell anyone else what you are about to see here today."**

**He fumbled with his computer for a couple more seconds before the video began to play, it showed several men in black armor began setting breaching charges onto a large blast door. Out of the group it was easy to pinpoint Nikolai in the group seeing as he was the only one wearing a visor, but the most obvious detail were his orange eyes which seemed to stand out the most even on video they still had a sinister quality to them.**

**"He was in a squad of 6 Spetsnaz Commandos at the beginning of the mission, in fact he was a Commando himself at this point." Udina didn't even bother to look away from the screen.**  
**After the charges had been set the group retreated behind cover before the charges were blown, soon a large fireball which took out the camera they had been viewing. Shepard was surprised to see no resistance out in front of the facility, although he hadn't been ambused before but he could tell just by looking at the them as they advanced unchallenged that this was most definitely a setup.**

**It continued this way for about 3 minutes before the video jumped ahead a few minutes, now the group had found themselves surrounded in an open chamber with the opposition having the high ground. There wasn't any sound recorded on the camera like the other did but he could tell by the way the Spetsnaz Commander was moving he wasn't giving in to whatever the enemy commander wanted, then without warning the enemy forces just opened fire. He watched in horror as the Spetsnaz were torn to shreds by overwhelming fire power he immediately tried to locate Nikolai amongst all the death, he found him unloading his shotgun into the nearest soldier before he was hit twice in the chest and went down.**

**It had been a massacre after the gunfire had ceased there was no movement from the fallen Commandos, the camera angle switched to a view much closer to the carnage it was then that something caught Shepards eye. Nikolai hadn't been killed but wounded and was crawling toward his shotgun, which lay only a few feet in front of him but it also seemed to catch the eye of one of the enemy soldiers. Shepard knew what was about to happen but he couldn't turn away, as the Soldier reached Nikolai he flipped him over onto his back so that he could see him, they exchanged a few words before the Turian lowered his assault rifle and fired until his weapon overheated. He just switched to his pistol and put two rounds into Nikolais visor for good measure.**

**Shepard was getting ready to ask the obvious question when Garrus beat him to it, "I'm a little confused if we just watched him die how is he still..." He was interrupted as the video jumped yet again this time 6 minutes later, the mercs had begun to clear out the bodies when they began to pick up Nikolais it suddenly gave a jolt. It wasn't long before the commotion had drawn the attention of several other who watched the strange scene unfold, Nikolais body began to contort in strange directions some that shouldn't have even been humanly possible.**  
**Nikolai had stopped moving again but what happens next caused everyone in the room to shudder, Nikolai sat up looking around the room the two holes in his visor giving him an even more sinister presence. As Nikolai looked around the room his head didn't even move normal it sort of twitched back and forth, not one of the mercs moved only stared in terror as the man that had just been killed walked toward them.**

**As he began to get closer the group of mercs opened fire hitting him from all sides yet he didn't stop moving, Suddenly he was right in front of one of the mercs holding him up by his throat crushing his windpipe then quickly moving on to the next. Most of them he killed quickly and with ease but Shepard noticed as he continued down the line of mercs his attacks became increasingly brutal, at one point he watched in horror as he broke the arm of one merc and used the shattered bone to stab another to death all the while laughing the same disturbing laugh. After 2 more minutes of sheer insanity the video jumped ahead another six minutes, Once the camera zoomed into focus it showed Nikolai standing over a Batarian merc surprisingly this camera had sound, but it only caused the scene unfolding in front of them to be that much worse.**

**"So...tell me what I...need to do to...open this door...and I will kill you...a little faster." Nikolai grabbed the Batarian by the collar of his armour bringing him closer to his face.**

**The Batarian just spat on his visor and began to laugh, this caused Nikolai to grow even angrier than before. He dropped the batarian to the floor causing more laughter followed by some incoherent drable that the commander couldn't quite make out, it appeared at first that Nikolai had walked off but within a few minutes he returned with a knife longer than any standard issue one he had ever seen. It had a cruel looking serrated tip which was still covered in blood from whoever had been unfortunate enough to have been in the way.**  
**He walked toward his next victim with a purpose causing the batarian to attempt to reach his discarded weapon which lay but a few feet away, however suddenly Nikolai had moved with speed Shepard had never seen before jumping right on the Batarians outstretched hand which gave out a sickening crack as its owner gave out a bloodcurdling scream causing Nikolai to laugh with enjoyment.**

**"P..please don't kill m..me" The Batarian seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness as the brutality only got worse.**

**Without warning Nikolai dropped his foot down on the Batarians other hand once again causeing him to scream, Nikolai just continued to laugh before moving closer to his victim, "Your pathetic...thinking that I would...just spare your...miserable life, no I think Ill kill you...Slowly."**

**The room was once again filled with the screams of agony, Shepard had to look away from the screen as Nikolai began to cut the struggling merc from ear to ear causing arterial spray to paint his visor with blood. Next was the worst act of cruelty that Shepard had ever seen, he next reached into the Batarians mouth and began to pull until a sickening crack resonated throughout the room causing Tali and Garrus to avert their eyes from the screen.**

**Nikolai just stood up with the mercs jaw in his now blood soaked hands, without much warning he then dropped his foot onto his helpless victims neck causing the batarian to go limp, "A pleasure doing business with you." **

**Nikolai let out another howl of laughter just before the video jumped ahead a couple more minutes before stopping on the view of a dimly lit hallway bodies littered the floor, blood of varying colors pooled into a sicking black liquied. Nikolai was just walking at a casual pace as if it were any other day his hand traced the wall as he continued, leaving behind a sicking streak of gore as it went humming a haunting tune, it was apparent that Nikolai was thoroughly enjoying himself.**

**The tape jumped again to a camera that had a great view of all the slaughter that was happening in the room, it was amazing yet at the same time disturbing to watch him move with such subtlety but executed with so much brutality. At one point he had hit one merc with an elbow blow to the back knocking him down only to finish him with a heel kick to the head which completely caved in his helmet. **

**The footage jumped to the last five minutes of the video which showed Nikolai the commander of the merc group or what Shepard guessed was the leader a small child and a women. Shepard could only guess what was about to happen next before he mentally silenced himself as Nikolai began to speak.**  
**"Well well well...if it isn't . Do you remember...me?" Silence was his only response.**

**"Of course not...I bet that you...thought I had...forgotten about you." He took a quick glance at the women and child, "And this...must be ...and your son...I presume?"**

**The man in question suddenly found his voice and had enough courage to scream at Nikolai, "DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!" He jumped in front of his wife and child to protect his family.**

**Nikolai just laughed and began to advance toward the now cowering family, "I...suppose you …..never told your...family what you...used to do...for Cerberus." Once within range Nikolai slammed his fist into the doctors stomach before quickly planting an elbow into his back as he was hunched over.**

**The doctors son cried out asking Nikolai to stop hurting his father which only caused him more, after a few more minutes of beating the good doctor senseless in front of his sobbing family Nikolai drew his knife and grabbed the doctor by the hair and held a blade to his throat.**

**After a few seconds however Nikolai withdrew his blade instead dropping it at the doctors feet, "I was...going to kill you...in front of your family...but I have a better idea...one that's much...more fun." Before the doctor could say anything Nikolai had grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him to his feet.**

**Udina suddenly paused the video, "What you are all about to see is still unknown to the Alliance and Council , we have no idea if he is capable of doing it again but what he did here caused a lot of concern for Alliance security. I'm afraid I can't explain it you must see it for yourselves." With that he pressed play and the footage continued.**

**Nikolai had his hand on the doctors head who was shaking uncontrollably the footage jumped another few minutes before playing again, the doctor stood in front of his wife with the knife in his stomach blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth and onto the floor his wife covered his sons eyes from the scene who was sobbing uncontrollably. The doctor gave one last tug on the blade before he fell to the floor dead his stomach contents spilling onto the ground, he just casually walked over and retrieved his knife from the now deceased doctor.**

**"My deepest...sympathy for your...loss" The room was filled by his cold laugh he seemed ready to continue when suddenly Nikolai gripped his temples in pain as if someone was yelling into his ear with a megaphone.**

**"N...no Nikolai...its my turn to...have some fun...DON'T SPOIL THIS YOU BASTARD!" Nikolai stood up and walked toward the two whimpering figures, "Get up and run as fast as you can do not look back I don't know what you saw but it would be best if you forgot about it, re enforcement should be here by now find them and tell them where I am." The woman didn't need to be told twice before he could speak again she and her child were gone.**

**The footage ended but before Shepard could even gather a response another video popped on showing two Alliance marines and a Turian in black armour standing around Nikolai who was strapped to a chair, the footage seemed to have started in the middle of an interrogation.**

**"Don't insult my intelligence Specialist! There is no possible way that you dont remember half of what you did during this operation." The Turian in black armour seemed to have been already on edge.**

**"Look Specter I'm telling you what I remember and I only remember what happened before I was shot to hell, then just waking up to see a platoon of Alliance marines arresting me and bringing me here thats it." The answer didn't seem to be good enough for the Specter who only stepped forward and gave a swift kick to Nikolais leg.**

**The video jumped to a couple of minutes later the Turian was standing in front of Nikolai with his pistol aimed at his visor, "You said you don't remember anything after you were killed well lets see if we can recreate that." Without warning the Specter began to fire shot after shot after shot into Nikolais visor before his weapon overheated.**

**Shepard had a look of pure disgust on his face, "Why the hell did they do this." As if on cue the video jumped into 3 times speed showing how just like before Nikolais body began to twitch and contort much in the same way they had witnessed during the security footage. The video jumped ahead another minute showing a now bloodstained room, the light flickered off and on illuminating the figure of the Turian specter being held off the ground by his throat.**

**"What..how did you get loose Nikolai? That's impossible." The Specter was struggling to breath as his attacker pressed down on his windpipe. **

**The interrogation room was filled with laughter the only light coming from Nikolais orange eyes, "I am not...Nikolai...I have no name...given to me...just know before you die...call me SIX." The video ended with a loud cracking sound coming from the darkness followed by more laughter.**

**Everyone in the room was silent as the video came to a close Shepard was the first to break the silence, " Udina where is Nikolai now? I think we need to talk."**  
**Udina hesitated slightly before answering, " He is currently at the NRR embassy but the Alliance is not welcome there so might I suggest meeting him at his home after our talk with the council, I will forward this address to you Omni tool."**

**Shepard was happy to move onto another subject after seeing what his new team member was capable of, "Oh boy its going to be a long day"**

* * *

**A/N**

**SIX is one crazy sum bitch tell me what you think so far feel free to review...in fact review or die lol well anyway please review with either hate or love it dosnt matter the next chapter will be a little less violent but I can't make any promises so I hope you enjoyed reading it your continued support really helps. This story was written to the beat of the Gorillaz love their music.**

**d(-.-)b**


	9. Chapter 8

**Mass Effect:The Masks We Wear**

**A/N**

**Well I got a lot of good feedback and I just love it lol well in this chapter we will finally get to the Normandy as well as Shepard and the crew getting to know Nikolais family AKA (Salin and Mila) as well getting to see the softer side of Nikolai there was a reviewer out there you know who you are who gave me a bit of feedback that actually allowed me to come up with the next bit of story so thx for the inspiration. Well anyway here you go another chapter enjoy.**

**ALL RIGHTS GOT TO BIOWARE AND THIER RESPECTED OWNERS I OWN NOTHING.**

**Chapter 8:While Nicks Away SIX Will Play**

* * *

**[Location:Citadel Housing Ward]**

**(Nikolais Apartment)**

**After his chat with an Admiral Zal'Koris about the situation with the Quarian he had tended to earlier that day, they had come to the decision that while normally it would be near impossible for the Migrant fleet to send a shuttle to the Citadel just to pick up a body. But when Nikolai had mentioned that he would pay any of the expenditures that it would take just to travel to the Citadel, only asking that someone come claim the body someone from his family if possible. The Admiral seemed intrigued at first but soon accepted saying that he would find a way to locate his family and send them to get their child, the last thing he said before cutting the line was thank you it wasn't often that he heard those words as simple as they were.**

**When he had arrived at his home Mila and Salin had already arrived which happens most of the time seeing as he was only home early when there were no bodies to care for, which to be honest never happened his facility after all had become a very popular place to send undesirables. Although the NRR did send him many of fallen soldiers so that he could use his skill to prepare them for their families, he in fact had attended most of them just to show his sympathy for the unfortunate family. **

**He was also known for his compassion when a body did come in and he had done his job to the best he could then he would contact the family personally, if the person had been unfortunate enough to be without a family then he would attempt to find friends and when that failed he would just stop looking knowing full well what it meant. Soon he would make the funeral preparations to have the body properly dealt with depending on the cultural and religious preferences, he would pay for the service and casket if needed he was always at the funeral ether with the deceased family or friends or just him and whoever was leading the service. **

**Most of the family members he did meet were a bit put off by his cold appearance but when he would go to bring comfort to the mother, father, wife or husband it was with the utmost of sympathy, compassion and love. Yes love it was a strong word but for every person who he had seen their heart ripped from their chest and their souls shredded never to be whole again, yet every time he had offered his sympathy they had taken in without question of his motives it was something that one can only comprehend if they had done it themselves.**

**Nikolai continued to walk in the general direction of his room so as to free himself of his visor his house had a decon unit built into it of course lest he die from breathing in his own home, after a few minutes he had changed out of his NRR uniform for a more comfortable set of clothes. Once finished he began the arduous process of removing his helmet and visor, it was no easy task you see as he had learned through the experience of life that certain security precautions must be taken when dealing with the character of the people around you in the world a sad fact that Mila herself would have to learn as well. **

**He was just getting ready to fully remove his visor when he heard a loud ping at the door signaling that someone was at the door, he waited for a clue on who could possible be stopping by at this time of the day. It was around 6 o'clock earth time and by now the shops on the Citadel would be closing up, "Father, some soldiers are at the door for you." Nikolai had an idea who it was but wasn't going to jump to conclusions on who it was or why they had come he would just have to wait and see, "Let them in Mila and have them make themselves at home, I will join you ****shortly."**

* * *

**-Shepard POV-**

**A Quarian that had been his initial shock but when she had called Nikolai father it caused even more as well as some suspicion, it didn't take long for her father to respond telling the young girl who Nikolai had called Mila to lead them toward a small sitting area before gesturing for them to sit and make themselves at home. Shepard didn't waste any time quickly taking a seat on the crescent shaped sofa, it took a moment for Tali a moment to settle in enough to where she felt comfortable sitting down,Garrus on the other hand just picked a spot and plopped down without stopping to think. Shepard just sat for a moment taking in the room thats wall were adorned in Military commendations and pictures that by the look of them could have been at least a hundred years old.**

**It wasn't long before their host finally joined them in the front of the house, he had traded his armour for a black hoodie a pair of black pants yet he still wore his visor and gloves. He took a moment to look his guests over before speaking.**

"**Commander Shepard, to what do I owe this visit to my home?" His voice carried what Shepard could tell was genuine curiosity.**

**However before he could answer the quarina in red returned from what he guessed was the kitchen, she was carrying a tray with cups that had what smelt like coffee in them she handed a silver container to Nikolai who uttered something that his translator couldn't pick up. Next she handed one to Tali who reluctantly took it uttering her thanks then Garrus who took his without a second thought giving his thanks to the Quarian, when she stopped in front of Shepard she instead gave him a black container he took it and thanked her she gave a slight bow of her head before turning and taking a seat next to Nikolai. **

"**So if I may ask why have you come to see my father?" She looked at Shepard her eyes much like her fathers began to bore a hole through him.**

**Shepard shifted in his seat preferring a more relaxed position, " I'm only here to ask him some questions before we leave the Citadel, seeing as he is apart of my team now I like to know who I'm working with and after what I saw back at the Embassy I would like to know your side of the story." **

**This only seemed to anger the young Quarian who stood up so abruptly she nearly flipped the chair she had been sitting in, "HOW DARE YOU COME TO OUR HOME AND SUGGEST TO KNOW SOMETHING THAT YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND YO..."**

**Before she could continue her tirade however Nikolai stood and stepped between her and Shepard speaking what he could only guess was Russian, "Mila! uspokoit rebenka po krayney mere, oni prishli prosit moyey storone istorii, a ne delat pospeshnyye vyvody, pochemu ya sdelal to, chto ya i sdelal. Tak uspokoitsya i zanyat mesto ya exspalin Everthing poetomu, pozhaluysta, uspokoysya."**

**(Use google translate if you want to know what is being said I wrote this as best I could I can speak Russian but writing it is a bit different.)**

**Mila looked from Shepard to her father before stepping back and bowing her head in apology, "D ... da otets proshu proshcheniya za moyu grubost ... no o tom, chto on tolko chto skazal ... ya prosto ... YA prosto ne khochu, chtoby zabrat tebya snova, no ya polagayu, my budem pogovorim ob etom pozzhe. **

**Nikolai just nodded and took his seat in front of them once again, " So Commander what is it that you would like to ask?"**

**A couple of questions soon turned into him having to explain his past experience with Cerberus as well as some of the more bleak parts of his life some which Shepard was surprised that he was even able to mentally recover from, it was now 9 o'clock earth time but yet he continued. From everything that Nikolai had told him it was clear that he wasn't trying to hide from Cerberus in fact he made it as easy as possible for anyone to find him, this he told Shepard was to show Cerberus that he wasn't afraid of them and that he would live his life as any normal person would without fear of them. At a few parts he even told Shepard that he wanted them to find him just so he could repay them in kind for what they had done to him, all the while he was telling the story Tali and Garrus just sat intently listening to what was being said nodding here and there to show that they too agreed.**

**Soon Nikolai seemed to notice the time and quickly turned to his daughter, "Mila darling would be so kind as to retrieve your uncle from his room so that he can help prepare supper for our guests." **

**Mila moved without another word and disappeared into the hallway, Nikolai looked to Shepard now his eyes showing a smile underneath his visor, "I would be honored if you would join us for dinner? And besides if you stay I will be able to explain more of my situation with you."**

**Shepard hesitated but decided that it would be better to learn as much about him while he could before the coming mission, "Sounds good to me, but I'm not sure about Garrus and Tali here."**

**Tali seemed to shrink upon having everyone in the room staring at her, " I..I mean if you want me to go...then I can leave." She moved a little toward the door before Nikolai stepped in front of her.**

"**Hold on now my offer wasn't just extended to the commander but to you as well you are welcome here, and plus I'm sure Mila would like to hear all about the Migrant Fleet from someone other than her deadbeat uncle" He began to laugh when he was interrupted by yet another Quarian walking into the room.**

"**Deadbeat is such a strong word, Nikolai. I f you must know I was in the garden getting ready that batch of Primrose Phenix flowers that you asked for." The Quarian stopped as he noticed that everyone in the room was watching him **

"**Oh pardon my rudeness my name is, Salin. Salin Voreh the deadbeat uncle."He continued past them and into the kitchen largely uninterested in the conversation.**

**Nikolai just laughed a bit at his friends less than normal greeting before turning to Garrus, "How about you would you like to join us?"**

**Garrus seemed to think it over but eventually decided it would be best to go back to the Normandy before it got too late, "Thank you for your hospitality Specialist I look forward to working with you, and its just Garrus." He extended his Talon to Nikolai who took it with a laugh.**

"**The pleasure was all mine, Garrus just call me Nikolai." He showed Garrus out and closed the door behind him, he turned back to Tali and Shepard who were currently talking to Mila who had returned from the back of the house.**

**Mila Gestured to the table to sit which they did with hunger now gipping most of them, Shepard was the first to initiate conversation as he was most of the time, "So Salin was it? How did you meet Nikolai if I can ask of course I don't mean to pry."**

**Salin just gave a short chuckle, "I met this ugly bastard when we were both being experimented on by Cerberus, and if it wasn't for me I think he might have gone insane in that place." The two both laughed at this until Mila returned from the Kitchen with a tray of food.**

**Shepard guessed she must have overheard the conversation because when she put a tube of nutrient paste in front Salin she paused and glared daggers at him, when she got to shepard she put down a prepackaged meal of meat loaf which to his surprise actually looked appetizing. **

**Yet as he looked around the table he noticed that even Nikolai had tube of paste in front of him, he asked more out of honest to god curiosity then out of shock, "Nikolai, not to be rude or anything but why the nutrient paste? **

**He laughed a little before answering in an amused tone, "Oh I guess I forgot to mention that Cerberus switched my amino acids from levo to dextro its a funny story actually you se..." Nikolai had suddenly stopped after catching a glare from Mila similar to the one she had given Salin. **

**Shepard made sure to make a mental note to no longer bring up Cerberus in front of her it seemed to be a very sensitive subject, dinner continued without much personal talk although the occasional joke from Salin managed to lighten the mood. After a while Mila had started a conversation with Tali about the Migrant Fleet which continued on even after they both went into the kitchen to clean up what mess was left after supper, Nikolai had talked to Salin off to the side for a moment before he too returned to the table while Salin said his pleasantries and returned to the back of the house. **

**They sat at the table silent for a moment before Nikolai spoke in a more serious tone, "Shepard I know you have concerns about my...other half I want you to know that there are only 3 ways that SIX can take control, and let me be perfectly clear on this under no circumstances are you to attempt to stop him if he should take over."**

**Shepard nodded his head to acknowledge, "I take it you have a way of controlling it then?"**

**Nikolai only stared at his hands he seemed to rub his knuckles when he was nervous, "First he will take control when I am killed I have no idea how or why this happens, two he can take control when I get angry or extremely sad, and three he can take control while I am asleep that is the more interesting part it has never hurt Salin or Mila it seems to actually care about them but toward others I am not sure so it would be wise if it were possible to put me somewhere that can be sealed off when I sleep if possible that is."**

**Shepard took a moment to think but was sure that he could handle the situation if it should come to it, "Alright Nikolai I'll keep that in mind I'm sure that you have everything under control, oh and welcome to the team." **

**He stuck his hand out for Nikolai to take however Nikolai seemed to hesitate, "Uh one more thing Commander if I may make a request of sorts?"**

**Shepard was taken aback by this, "Ok Nick, if I can call you Nick? **

**Nikolai just laughed for a second and continued, "Yes commander if it fits you can call me that or just call me Chief either way works for me, but my request is that I bring Salin along with us if its not too much to ask. He is a brilliant botanist and one hell of a combat engineer."**

**Shepard could only smile as Nikolai walked him and Tali to the door, he thanked him for his hospitality while Tali and Mila exchanged Omni tool info in order to continue their talk about the the Flotilla, "It was nice talking with you Commander and I will be at the Normandy with my gear ready all I have to do tomorrow is return a body back to someones family then I will have tied all my loose ends and be fit for duty." **

**Shepard gave one final laugh before he turned to leave, " Oh and remember to tell Salin welcome aboard for me." He and Nikolai both laughed at that before Shepard began his walk back to the Normandy, he could tell that despite Tali being shy she had really enjoyed herself.**

"**Well he isn't a monster like they made him out to be, infact I think the crew will actually like having him and Salin around." The thought in itself caused him to laugh out loud this in turn caused Tali to give him look of curiosity.**

"**What's so funny?" She seemed interested in finding out what he had found so amusing.**

**He only shook his head and continued walking,"Oh nothing at all Tali nothing at all"**

* * *

**-Nikolais POV-**

**[2 hours later]**

**]Gods Gonna Cut You Down Instrumental By Johnny cash starts playing[**

**Nikolai sat in his room or rather SIX sat in the room idle playing with Nikolais Kukri, "So why didn't you tell him about being able to communicate with me?"**

**Funny enough a voice did respond to it with a little irritation, "Because Shepard trusts me and I wouldn't want to ruin his trust by telling him I can talk to the psycho killer inside of my head, does that sound a bit right to you SIX?"**

**The entity in control only laughed as he stopped twirling the bush cutter and turning it in his hand so that the blade was facing his chest, "Oh don't be a grouch try to enjoy your time just as I enjoy mine." He laughed but it only served to anger Nikolai**

"**Shut the fuck up already you're starting to annoy me I am trying to sleep after all." This didn't seem to make SIX very happy as he plunged the blade into his shoulder causing Nikolai to grunt in pain.**

**SIX only laughed as if it tickled, "Just remember when Nick is away SIX will play." The darkness slowly closed in around Nickolai the last sound he heard was the sound of SIX and his could laughter.**

* * *

**A/N **

**Well there you go its all coming to together so just a little spoiler in the next chapter we will see the beginning of the TALI NIKOLAI ROMANCE WOOOHOO ahem Anyway read review good or bad are welcomed oh ya on a personal note my doctor thinks I have lymphoma but its probably nothing :) so don't worry**

**This was written to the Dubstep group called FLUX PAVILLION **

**d(-_-)b**


	10. A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL

AUTHOR'S NOTES

OK BEFORE I CONTINUE THE STORY I'M JUST WONDERING HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE STILL FOLLOWING IT JUST SO I CAN GET A GOOD IDEA ON IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT. DEPENDING ON THE RESPONSE I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mass Effect: The Masks We Wear.**

**A/N**

**Here you go the next chapter where Nikolai and Tali start their awkwardness before their relationship. It has taken me forever to post this because of the job the past couple of weeks but anyway here you go chapter 9**

* * *

**-Chapter 9:A Silent Departure -**

Nikolai was up at his usual time without delay his Omni tool gave one short beep before being silenced, within a few minutes he had freshened up for the day as well as collecting the few belongings that he had planned to take with him. He gave a quick glance around his room making sure that everything was in order, he didn't stay long after all he did have to be at the Normandy no later than six AM earth time in order to be on schedule for the rest of his appointments for that day which were many considering his status was still considered inactive which he would have to go to the local NRR military station to reactivate his Active Duty status.

Once he had made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen he was surprised to see that his roommate and friend was already packed and waiting for him at the dining room table, he seemed to have packed only some essentials as well as some instruments that he would be using for his Botany. He only nodded at Salin no words were needed to be said they both knew that they had to leave, Nikolais only worry at the time was for his daughter Mila and how she would fare without his guidance and ability to keep her out of trouble.

He gave a slight chuckle at the thought of her causing C-sec as much trouble as he had in his early years, "Like father like daughter."

As if Salin could tell what he was thinking he placed his hand on his friends shoulder and spoke in a solemn tone one that most were unfamiliar with, "Don't worry Nikolai you taught her well, even if she does get into trouble she can hold her own if she needs to." This caused Nikolai to worry more than he had before had he truly forgotten that Cerberus was still watching his every move.

"I suppose you're right Salin. But you do understand why I worry about her don't you?" They stepped into the skycar that would take him to the Normandy's docking bay.

Salin was quiet for a time until they were only 3 minutes from their destination, "Yes Nikolai I do know why you worry so much. In fact the problem that we now face is how well is the security that you called to watch Mila?"

A small smirk found it's way onto his face allowing his body language to tell Salin, " Oh trust me Salin I called the best in the business for the job." Before Salin could ask however they had reached their destination.

Once off the shuttle they moved toward the docking bay which was alive with the movement of men and equipment many of the Alliance soldiers had never seen an NRR soldier up close before, which caused many of them to pause and stare at him. The worst part about the whole situation wasn't that people were indeed staring at him, but rather the fact that he couldn't figure out whether they were staring because of his outward appearance or because of his affiliation with the NRR.

What happened next came as no surprise to Nikolai once they had come within a mere 5 feet of the airlock two Alliance soldiers stopped him and Salin, "I'm sorry sir but you are not authorized to enter here without suf-."

Just before he could finish speaking as if on cue the Commander came forward from within the ship looking a bit too pleased with himself, "It's ok let them through their the rest of the crew I picked up on the Citadel."

The soldier gave them one last glance before motioning for them to enter which Salin and Nikolai did without a second thought, the Commander seemed to have been having a good day Nikolai could tell just by the way he had been moving about at such a relaxing pace, he even managed to greet some of the crew who were busy preparing the Normandy's systems for departure.

After what seemed like an eternity they had finally arrived at their first destination, the room that they had just entered was very clean and had an array of screens on one side of the room displaying the output of the filtered oxygen throughout the ship.

"This is life support it has the perfect controlled environment for growing and nurturing plants, although if you're going to be doing gene splicing you're welcome to the ship's sick bay it has some of what you need I think. Oh and before I forget you sleeping pod is number 4." Shepard was facing Salin with a slight grin on his face although Salin seemed to have heard him he didn't seem to notice it.

Salin turned his head to look a Shepard and nodded in approval, " Yes Commander this will do just fine and thank you for allowing me to join you on this mission, being Quarian and having the opportunity to take on the Geth is like a dream come true. I won't let you down Shepard."

The Commander just smiled and said what he had meant to say last night, "The pleasure is all mine Salin. Welcome to the team." He stuck out his hand which Salin took and gave a firm shake.  
Before long Nikolai and the Commander had left in order to allow Salin to situate his equipment and supplies for the coming mission, soon they had boarded the ships elevator which he could swear was slower than the elevators aboard the Citadel but once they had reached their destination Nikolai couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face.

Engineering had been his home on the Volga so many pleasant memories were associated with it, he took a moment to observe the massive drive core in all it's beauty unfortunately he had to pull himself away from the sight lest he be left behind. Once he had recovered from his momentary shock he once again stood next to the commander who had stopped at a door one of 3 that seemed to be behind a large blast door.

The Commander seemed hesitant at first but soon spoke, "As I recall Nikolai you suggested that it would be in the best interest of the crew if you slept someplace secure?"

Nikolai had already figured where they were upon entering the enclosed space, " Yes Commander I do recall suggesting the very thing."

Shepard nodded a bit before moving his hand over the doors holographic interface which asked for a few details on the person who would be inhabiting the room, after a few seconds the door slid open to a dark open room the Commander moved inside and the lights in the room turned on revealing a small cot in the corner a small table and chair and a couple of shelves bolted to the far wall.

The room wasn't big but it wasn't small either in fact if anything it was the same size of his room back on the Citadel he proceeded to drop his bags just before the intercom came to life with the voice of the Normandy's pilot, "Commander, Captain Anderson is here to see you off."

The Commander turned to Nikolai and gave him a slight nod, "Tell the Captain I'm on my way Joker."

Shepard led him out of the door and pointed out the other 2 doors, "That one to the left is the bathroom and the other is the High Containment cell. Trust me when I say you don't want to be in there, but I'm sure I won't have to."

Nikolai gave him a slight nod before the commander walked off the way they had come he was about halfway out the large blast door when he turned and spoke, "Oh and the Brigg will be locked down when you return to your quarters for the night."

He didn't have to respond to what the Commander had said he felt that it was rhetorical anyway, his next task did just so happened to be in the hangar next to where the Normandy was docked giving him more time to comfort the family of the Quarian who had been murdered.  
Nikolai dropped his bags in their respective places before moving to one of the larger boxes he had brought along with him, once he had opened the lid with a rather antique brass key he retrieved it's contents and placed it in his briefcase and moved toward the next bag which contained his clothes, he would have to change out of his armour for what he was about to do.

**5 minutes later**

Once presentable he looked himself over in the mirror before checking the seal on his new helmet, unlike his combat or standard issue this one was made for when he was not working or for more formal things such as that of a funeral. The helmet itself fit the shape of his head rather than distorting if for the benefit of durability although it still had to be attached to his LSS that was fused to his spine.

Next he placed on his visor this one was completely blacked out so he wouldn't startle the family with his less pleasant features, rather than being slanted it attached vertical it was based off of an old earth design which still required air filters to be attached to the helmet although they were much smaller than they used to be only about the size of a tea candle.

With time slowly ticking away he attached his visor allowing his hud time to properly sink with his LSS but not before his lungs began to sting signaling that they had taken in all the outside air they could filter for awhile, he quickly attached the filters and moved toward the door grabbing his briefcase on the way out making sure to shut and lock his new quarters before moving on .

As he was moving through the drive core area he took another quick glance at it's beauty in the process he also was able to see that the Normandy's new engineer was already busy working on it's systems, Nikolai found a smile come acrossed his face one of knowing that the man he was going to be fighting next to wouldn't be just another trigger happy bigoted moron but some one that seemed to be worthy of his respect.

After another aggravating elevator ride to deck one he once again found himself receiving the stares of curiosity from the crew, most of them were still in shock that an NRR soldier had been allowed to come aboard the Normandy while others were just curious as to what he looked like underneath his visor.

Once outside the Normandy he began to move in the direction of the NRR hangers which he was able to get clearance for them to use in order to avoid the funeral procession from becoming a public event, he was hoping that what he had set up for the family the night before would let them know that they were not alone in their grieving of someone so young, especially after SIX had been kind enough to find out who had committed the crime and recover what personal items the boy had before they were sold.

He walked toward them his dress boots making a loud clank with every step once he got close enough he could see with more detail the people that stood in front of him, it wasn't hard to figure out who the grieving family members were.

* * *

**-Normandy-**

**+Salin POV+**

Life support was as the Commander had said, "The perfect environment for plants." The only thing he needed to do now was set up. Although on the outside he seemed fine inside there was as storm, his thoughts wandered to whether or not it was a good idea to leave Mila alone with cerberus hunting Nikolai; while at the same time he wondered why now of all times the NRR had decided to reactivate Nikolai after almost 2 years on reserve. In fact the longer he thought about it the more he began to question their motives, his thoughts began to focus on the Migrant Fleets Admiralty Bored.

Yes the more he thought about the more he began to see the similarities between the two, one being the hidden agenda meant to further the higher ups in some way or another; as well as the amount of backstabbing it took to accomplish said goal. Although all of this posed a significant threat to his best friend and brother, more importantly because in his experience no one who was involved in the dirty work ever lived to tell their tale.

It wasn't long before he had finished setting up his equipment and personal belongings that a laugh escaped him, "So the board is set now we see who makes the first move."

The thought of being able to utilize his recon and intelligence gathering skills again caused him to shiver with anticipation, but that's would have to wait as a rapping from his door caused him to momentarily lose his train of thought.

" Come in." He stated simply he had turned back to his work when he heard the door open he slowly turned his attention to his guest, to his surprise there stood the young Quarian from the night before.

She seemed to wilt under his gaze and from the looks of her she was still on her pilgrimage a pertinent question that he himself had forgotten to ask the night before, seeing that he was making her uncomfortable Salin quickly turned around fully to address her.

"How may I help you ? Is there something that you needed?"

She seemed hesitant at first but began to relax as Salin adjusted his position to a more relaxed one, he had always found that when speaking to someone who was shy or intimidated by you it was always a good idea to relax and show them he was not a threat.  
She seemed to relax as he took a less intimidating stance it was one that he had seen Nickolai use often, either when he was trying to ignore Mila during one of her antics or when he was talking to one of his other few friends left.

" There is no need for you to be intimidated by me I hold no rank or authority for that matter."

Tali shifted uncomfortably where she was standing before finally speaking, " W...well I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about Specialist Morozov, I...I mean if you think I'm prying into your's and his business-."

Salin swiftly silenced her while chuckling a bit, "Miss Zorah please you're not being nosey, I suppose you're just a bit curious as to how two quarians like me and Mila ended up with a Human am I correct?"

She only nodded in response this elicited another small bout of laughter from Salin, " Well then what would you like to know about our awkward little family?"

It took a moment for Tali to ponder on what to ask, so she just settled on some of the things that Mila had not spoken about the night before she seemed mostly put off by the questions that the commander had asked Nikolai and Salin personally.  
"Well if I can ask. Why does Mila calls Specialist Morozov father?

Salin smiled behind his visor, many a times had he been asked the same thing and he always told them the same story...well part of the story at least. Salin moved over to one of the small benches that the room afforded as chairs, once seated he gestured for the young quarian to sit. She was hesitant at first but soon made her way over and sat down.

Once his guest had found a seat he began to mentally prepare himself for a rather long and at part touchy story.

" Well Miss Zorah you might want to get comfortable because this may take awhile."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well guys and gals I'm back after a rather long hiatus**

**but now I'm rested and ready to get this story back on track and continue this epic tale of love and loss. Now I would like to thank all of my followers who have been waiting for my return I cannot thank you enough for keeping my spirits high as well as keeping me motivated to continue this story.**

**So from me to you thank you.**

**And BTW I have need of one more OC so if anyone out there wants them to be added to it then please feel free to PM me their states and background**

**Anyway in the next chapter it going to be storytime with Uncle Salin and maybe even a few others with be there in attendance as well.**

**This story is what my readers want to see so if you have a suggestion on a story arc feel free to PM me the ideas.**


End file.
